Baywatch Investigators
Baywatch Investigators are team of lifeguards who usually moonlight at private investigators in Baywatch. Based on the tv series. Unlike the tv series, these are regular people who don't usually all the things in tv. Mostly they're job is protect the beach and save lives. Mostly they can do things that the cops can't do themselves and they call them. Not quite, but mostly they do the job. Baywatch investigator who is lead by Mitch Buchannon and Stephen Holden with two of his top lifeguards CJ parker and who help him investigate a top drug lord in Emerald Bay Florida. Three new recruits were selected to join Baywatch, of a few thousand people. One of them is Summer Quinn who is a surfer and studied Marine Biology, Matt Brody a washed up Olympic Summer who threw up in the swimming pool after partying really hard that cost his team the gold medal and lose his endorsement deals and Ronnie a fat nerdy tech nerd who tried out for lifeguard duty and this time he made the cut. Mostly Matt and Ronnie barely made the cut, because they mess up the obstacle court, but Mitch see great potential in these two and give them a shot. The reason why they Matt join Baywatch he got in trouble with the law and got probation to work in Baywatch. Together they work as private investigator to track down a drug lord. These saved a couple girls on a boat and one guy who was dead on the boat was a city councilman. We found out the city council was talking Victoria Leeds who runs the Huntley club and is a suspected a Drug kingpin and shipping drugs in the country. We found out she is hiding drugs in barrels of fish. Mostly their friend Garner Ellerbee who is a police sergeant who patrols the beach usually tries to keep Mitch and his team from investigation and leave the investigations to the real cops. But Mitch and his team knew the cops won't do nothing because they don't have proof and not violate police protocol. We found out Leeds silenced the city councilman and Ronnie's friend Dave who is a tech guy working with Leeds. Both of them get caught or arrested, they would spill the beans on Leeds. They were killed before they were in the water. Mitch and his team found the drugs underneath Leeds yacht and started a firefight. Her main henchman was killed and she was killed when she was trying to get away by helicopter and Mitch fired a Roman candle that killed her. We found out their boss from Emerald Bay Captain Thorne was working with Leeds the whole time. He was arrested and with the other people who worked with Leeds on their drug dealing. Matt, Ronnie and Summer become full time lifeguards on Baywatch and continue working with Mitch as Private Investigators. Baywatch Investigators * Lieutenant Mitch Buchannon - Leader of the Baywatch Private Investigator team and lieutenant of Baywatch Beach * Matt Brody - Second in Command of Baywatch Private Investigators and Lifeguard of Baywatch Beach * Lieutenant Stephanie Holden - Member of Baywatch Private Investigators and Second in command of Baywatch Beach * Summer Quinn - Member of Baywatch Private Investigator and lifeguard of Baywatch Beach * CJ Parker - Member of Baywatch Private Investigator and lifeguard of Baywatch Beach * Ronnie - Member and tech guy of Baywatch Private Investigator and lifeguard of Baywatch Beach Allies of Baywatch Investigator * Garner Ellerbee - He is a reluctant ally and Police Sergeant of Emerald Bay Police Department Category:Loyal Category:Teams